


An unfortunate manifestation of sexual tension

by Cognitioname



Category: Hamilton- Fandom, Hamilton- Miranda
Genre: I am going to hell for this, M/M, rap battle, verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 16:44:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15778044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cognitioname/pseuds/Cognitioname
Summary: Hamilton and Jefferson, um, well, I’m not sure how to explain myself this time.Just read it.





	An unfortunate manifestation of sexual tension

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Interlude (Rise Up)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5512544) by [Fahye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fahye/pseuds/Fahye). 



> I read through a really, really, good work, and I wanted to produce something similar. I didn’t think this through, at all. 
> 
> Go read the fic that inspired me to create this trainwreck! It is brilliant.

So Jefferson, veteran  
Of the asshole trade, an’ oh well  
What wouldn’tcha give to give this (w)hole dam(n) thing a whole end?  
You say you wanna keep your distance, mouth makes all these sounds  
But the only distance I perceive is you, me, and the ground!  
You ground me, found me wanting and I’m not afraid to sound:  
Hey, maybe you can fuck more than exchange rates with the pound!

Well Hammy, I’m honoured  
I’m on the exchange, honest  
Of a liquid currency, yeah, maybe now you can indebt me!  
An’ maybe length don’t just refer to how long you can speak  
Who knows? I gotta say, my curiosity’s piqued-  
I see you peeking at the peak that’s at the front of my pants-  
I see you seeking as you speak and you go off on those rants  
I’ll have you panting, when I’m at it and you’re breathlessly decanting  
I say, my clothes look great but would ya rather see me scanter?

Why, Thomas. Can you blame me if my eyes begin to travel?  
You spin this spiel of string, and I am desperate to unravel.  
If this string turns into rope, ‘cos things are getting thicker-  
It only takes two twines to join and then we’ve got some wicker!  
Despite the chip on ya shoulder  
I see your lips, I get bolder  
‘Cause your mother, I told her-  
‘Cause I’m gay, I’d parole her  
Ha, I’m not gon’ waste my time on any Jeffersons older  
Than this local motherfucking fathercucking debt-holder!

I gotta say, Alex. That text was real mature  
You really dropped the mother in?  
I’d rather stop your blathering  
I got an idea: we’ll send that wuthering mouth  
On an exhibition expedition way down south  
Gotta say, I prefer it when it’s doing some good  
Cos- ah, fuck!- should do this more often, we honestly should  
And I’ve thought this before, when we start to debate:  
It really is thin fucking ice between love and hate.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in about an hour without checking it much. I mean, it’s 1am here. It is thoroughly laden with entendres and might not make sense. I’m sorry you had to read this. God, I’m so sorry. I’m going to hell. Ah shit, what have I done
> 
> Please tell me what you think!


End file.
